A torque assembly can be used to adjust, enhance, or limit the amount of torque being transferred from a torque supplying input (such as a shaft), to a torque receiving output (such as an appliance). Torque assemblies can provide rotating mechanical power in transmission systems to prevent damage to mechanical equipment. A torque assembly can lessen torque and provide torque overload protection for many types of transmission systems. A torque assembly can enhance torque for many types of transmission systems. In a number of applications, the torque supplying input may be connected to a torque generating device powered by wind, water, fluid, oil, steam, gas or the like. In a number of variations, the torque receiving output may be an electrical generator, tool, or industrial machinery requiring an input of torque for operation.
Problems can occur in torque assemblies due to overload situations, larger size and complexity of assembly, varying torque over a lifetime due to wear or abrasion of the components of the assembly, or performance of the torque assembly components being dependent on temperature or other conditions.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.